Diskussion:Ahsoka Tano/Legends
Anakins Padawan Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre wenn Anakin einen Padawan hätte und nun hat er einen! Jetzt kann ich es kaum noch abwarten bis The Clone Wars in Deutschland rauskommt. Gibt es schon weitere Infos über neue Charakter?--Opi-Wann Knobi 19:39, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Es gibt schon den Kinofilm wo er als erstes mit Ahsoka zusammenarbeitet auf deutsch.--Mara Skywalk 15:26, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Und Opi-Wann Knobis Beitrag ist schon über ein Jahr alt. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:29, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ahsokas Schicksal Hat Skywalker wohl dann seine eigene Padawan bei der Order 66 getötet? Das ist sehr Merkwürdig da ich das mit der padawan irgend wie nicht glauben!!Jet Skywalker 21:10, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Es kann sein, dass Ahsoka noch in The Clone Wars stirbt. Das würde auch erklären, wieso man sonst nichts von ihr hört. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 21:31, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich glaube das sie die Klonkriege überlebt hat und ich glaube das sie durch Anakins Hand in Massaker im jeditempel 19 VSY starb oder das sie im gal.Bürgerkrieg starb. Soll ich hinschreiben das sie 19 VSY gestorben ist? mfg AniD 19:16, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Nein, dafür gibt es keine Quellen. 19:17, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Oder hast du uns schon eine Quelle vorzuweisen, wo drin steht, dass sie stirbt? Pandora Diskussion 19:18, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich glaube auch das sieh noch in the Clone Wars stirbt. Man sieht eine andeutung am ende des 3. Trailers Kyle Katarn95 03:25, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Es kann auch sein, dass Anakin Ahsoka früher tötet, um seine Liebe mit Padmé zu verheimlichen, als Ahsoka davon erfährt. Allerdings wird es noch eine Weile dauern, bis wir über Ahsokas Verschwinden oder Tod etwas erfahren. Viele Grüße, 15:49, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::In Episode 3 schauen Obi-Wan und Joda sich ja dieses Holo an, auf dem Anakin eine Jedi umbringt, die Ahsoka ziemlich aähnlich sieht. Wahrscheinlich ist sie es auch. Möglich wärs auf jeden Fall. Executor 11.24 Uhr, 18. August 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Nein! Er kämpft gegen 3 Jedi. Du meinst sehr wahrscheinlich ''LEGO Star Wars - Die komplette Saga und in dem Hologram ist es Shaak Ti die getötet wird aber da hat LEGO einen Fehler gemacht da Shaak Ti die Order 66 überlebt. Und Ahsoka wurde neu für den Film gemacht. --[[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:58, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::: Ja mal sehen was passiert. Ich bin noch immer dafür das Ahsoka die Klonkriege und das Jedimassaker überlebt und wie einige bekannte und auch eher nicht so bekannte Jedi, wie Obi-Wan oder Ferus Olin(auch wenn das für Ferus nicht ganz zählen lassen kann), überlebt und sich ins Exil zurückzieht. --R2-Ich2 16:36, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) 'Ehm! (2., 3., 4. und 5. Absatz)' Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:39, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich bin auch dafür das Ahsoka Oder 66 überlebt.--Mara Skywalk 15:34, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wie Urai schon so schön angemerkt hat, ist das hier nicht der Ort für solche Vermutungen. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 15:56, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ahsokas Geburtsjahr Zum Geburtsdatum: In einer Presseinfo hat Warner Brothers Deutschland am 03.08.2008 folgendes mitgeteilt: :„''Ahsoka Tano :Sie weiß ihr Schwert zu führen, bewährt sich als Taktikerin und besitzt einen unbestechlichen logischen Verstand, aber sie ist mit ihren 14 Jahren eben sehr jung und muss noch zwei Jahre warten, bis sie alt genug ist, um ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen.“ Quelle: http://www.starwars-union.de/index.php?id=tcwpresse&seite=4 Da die Klonkriege im Jahr 22VSY spielen, ergibt sich daraus das Geburtsjahr 36VSY. --195.93.60.67 22:05, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :1. Star Wars Union ist keine Quelle. 2. Die Klonkriege begannen 22 VSY und endeten 19 VSY, wann in dieser Zeit The Clone Wars spielt, ist bisher nicht bekannt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:18, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::The Clone Wars müsste zwischen Clone Wars Episode 21 und 22 spielen. Siehe Begründung Gruß --[[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:53, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Synchronstimme? Ich habe grade The Clone Wars gesehen, er hat mir sehr gefallen, obwohl er von den ach so tollen Kritikern total niedergemacht wurde. Besonders gut fand ich auch Ahsokas Synchronsprecherin, deren Stimme mir direkt ans Herz gewachsen ist, nun habe ich allerdings versucht herauszufinden wer Ahsoka denn nun spricht, doch auch nach Intensiver Suche im Internet konnte ich nichts finden. Kann mir hier jemand helfen und nun sagen wer denn nun die Synchronsprecherin ist? --Eishu 04:07, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Meinst die englisch oder die deutsch Stimme? Ich muss jetzt in die Schule das heißt um 5:00 versuche dir zu antworten. Gruß --[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 07:33, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja ich suche auch schon nach den deutschen Stimmen, die fehlen hier noch gänzlich. Die englischen sind im artikel, nur das uns das nicht viel hilft. Bin dafür die englischen durch die deutschen sprecher auszutauschen.--Yoda41 Admin 12:13, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich habe eine VERMUTUNG, wer die (deutsche) Synchronstimme ist. Und zwar KOMMT ES MIR SO VOR, als sei es dieselbe Synchronsprecherin wie für das Rotkäppchen in dem Film "Rotkäppchen-Verschwörung". Dort spricht Sarah Kuttner das Rotkäppchen, also könnte Sarah Kuttner auch Ahsoka gesprochen haben. --91.14.211.61 13:12, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich hab Fr. Kuttner mal angefragt. --91.14.211.61 14:17, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::NEGATIV. Fr. K. war nicht die Synchronstimme. Hat sie mir eben geschrieben. --91.14.211.61 14:46, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::ZWEITER VERSUCH. Fr. Josephine Schmidt. Angefragt. --91.14.211.61 14:53, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ok die englischen Stimme ist die von Ashley Eckstein und mehr Synchronsprecher gibt es hir Jedipedia. Gruß --[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:14, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke für die vielen Antworten, aber ich meinte schon die deutschen Stimmen. Die Englischen habe ich bereits in IMDB gefunden, aber die deutschen sind irgendwie nirgendwo zu finden. Trotzedem danke für die Mühen. PS: Intressant dass man deutsche Schauspieler einfach so anschreiben kann... --Eishu 17:35, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Klar kann man ihnen ganz normal Briefe oder E-Mails schreiben wie allen anderen Menschen auch. Und die einen antworten schnell und die anderen nicht. --91.14.238.2 08:16, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Josephine Schmidt sagt auf ihrer Website, dass sie Ahsoka Tano synchronisiert hat: „''Der neue Star Wars Film kommt am 14.08.2008 ins Kino - ratet mal, wer die neue Figur Ahsoka Tano spricht :)“ Man kann sich daher sicher sein, dass sie die deutsche Sprecherin ist. Viele Grüße, 17:45, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Gute Arbeit 3PO^^. Kannst du auch die anderen rausfinden? Das müsste dann ja wie in den Filmen sein, oder? Also z.B. Philipp Moog für Kenobi. Trägst du die sprecher dann auch im artikel zum film ein?--Yoda41 Admin 20:27, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Alle Synchronsprecher des Films sind bereits bekannt, mal von Ahsoka und General Loathsom abgesehen. Im Gegensatz zum Englischen haben wir alle "Originalstimmen". 20:36, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Auch Palpatine?--Yoda41 Admin 21:20, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ja, auch Palpatine. Ich war den Film nämlich heute gucken gegangen. Gruß 21:24, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vielen Dank dass ihr meine Frage beantwortet habt ^^--Eishu 12:50, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ahsoka als Hauptfigur von "The Clone Wars" Hallo @ all, ich hab mal im Deutschunterricht gelernt, daß eine Hauptfigur derjenige ist, der während des Stücks die weiteste Entwicklung zeigt. Das muß nicht die Figur sein, die am meisten zu sehen ist, auch nicht die Figur, die sozusagen "das Tor schießt", und die Hauptfigur muß auch nicht die ganze Zeit auf der Bühne stehen. In dem Sinne ist Ahsoka die Hauptfigur von The Clone Wars. Über Obi-Wan und Anakin wissen wir hinterher nicht mehr als vorher. Anakin hat auch einen böser Aussetzer; er glaubt Dookus Lüge, Ahsoka sei von Hutts getötet worden, und rast mit seinem Motorrad zu Jabbas Palast. Hinter dem Phantom herjagend bemerkt er nicht die reale Gefahr für Ahsoka, die gerade mit drei Magna-Wächtern kämpfen muß und sogar noch nach Anakin ruft, aber der bekommt nix mit. Keine tolle Leistung für den Auserwählten. Ahsoka dagegen profiliert sich. Sie besiegt die drei Magnas und erfüllt die Mission, den kleinen Huttling zu schützen. Im Grunde schießt sie damit sogar das Tor, obwohl das für die Hauptfigur, wie gesagt, gar nicht unbedingt erforderlich ist. --91.67.51.159 21:13, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) (*Ahsoka-Fan is*) :Dem würde ich so beipflichten. Die anderen sind zwar auch Hauptpersonen, doch Ashoka fällt da schon rein. Ein Film jetzt so auf diese Punkte zu anaysieren ist unwichtig, da dies zudem die Filmanstalten machen und wir hier keinen Einfluss drauf nehmen. Der Rest ist Interpretationssache mit reichlich Spekulation, was nicht in die Jedipedia gehört. Aber eine Hauptfigur im Film ist sie allemal, nur halt eher nicht auf die gesamte Ära bezogen. --Darth Vader 21:19, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::In "The Force unleshed" sieht man am Ende der Demo einen Film, wo ebenfalls angedeutet wird, das Ashoka getötet wird. demnach müsste sie aber die Klonkriege überlebt haben. --Jaklamm 20:38, 31. Mai. 2009 :::Welcher Film? Joni 06:36, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::wenn man die demo durchspielt ein kurzer trailer. hab das spiel aber inzwischen und es ist nicht ashoka sondern shaak ti glaub ich --Jaklamm Bildergalerie sammeln Mit fällt auf: Wenn man bei google nach Bildern von Ahsoka Tano sucht, bekommt man immer dasselbe zu sehen. Ich schlage vor, ne Bildergalerie von ihr zu sammeln. Übrigens gibt es Fans oder Schauspieler, die sich als Ahsoka Tano kostümieren, schaut mal http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3041/2570011965_a1fe064413.jpg?v=0 Ich find den schlipsförmigen "Vorhänger" an ihrem Gürtel so sweet ... --91.14.238.2 08:19, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Eine Bildergalerie von allen bisher hochgeladenen Bildern von Ahsoka Tano findest du auch in der Kategorie:Bilder von Ahsoka Tano. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 10:17, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Episode 2 Guck ich nicht recht oder sieht man Ahsoka in ep 2 kurz ?? wo obi wan yoda nach den koordinaten von kamino fragt in der jünglings schar???--NOM ANOR 21:48, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nein, das ist Ashla. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:03, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::achso danke--NOM ANOR 14:29, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) Episode 3 wo order 66 ausgeführt wird nachher doch so ein jedi auf nem schlitten und der sieht ahsoka ganz schön ähnlich ist sie das vielleicht? mfg--X-wing 14:53, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nein, das müsste Stass Allie sein -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 15:23, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ups. Ich meine Aayla Secura sieht ihr ähnlich, es ist aber Stass Allie. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 13:30, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Es ist aber Stass Allie. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:32, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Aayla Secura sieht ihr ähnlich, es ist aber Stass Allie. (Verwirrung^^) -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 13:34, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Hier steht's genau. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Holocrons | Artikel 19:59, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) Rechtschreibung ok jetzt ist der Artikel einigermaßen lesbar, vorher waren manche Abschnitte geschrieben als wäre da ein Erstklässler am Werk gewesen. Ich habe nicht nur die Zeitfehler korrigiert sondern auch einige sehr stark umgangssprachliche Formulierungen abgeändert. -Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 17:39, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :so der artikel ist jetzt soweit fertig, aber ich meine da fehlt noch was von der Story hab aber keine ahnung da ich zur zeit WdM am lesen bin und in den klonkriegen nicht drin bin, achso man hätte auch noch die neutralität bemängeln können ich hab sätze korrigiert wie die herrischen jedi taten das und das oder Ventress trickste den und den wundervoll aus. -Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 13:28, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) Order 66 Ist mitlerweile bekannt was mit Ahsoka nach der Order 66 geschah? Oder gab es bereits eine Ankündigung, die besagt, dass dies noch enthüllt wird?AniD 20:06, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Bislang ist noch nichts bekannt. 15:18, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Solange The Clone Wars noch läuft, wird sich daran nichts ändern. Pandora Diskussion 18:32, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Da Ahsoka nur in TCW vorkommt, werden die Produzenten sie irgendwie (Tod, mysteriöses Verschwinden) verschwinden lassen müssen, um nicht in Konflikt mit anderen Quellen zu kommen. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 18:36, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Wer sagt denn, dass sie überhaupt solange lebt? in epi 3 kam sie ja nicht vor... Wenn es bekannt wäre, würde es sicherlich im Artikel stehen und ich denke, jeder Benutzer, der daran interessiert ist, würde es mitbekommen, da sie ja eine ziemlich wichtige Rolle spielt. (hach, ich hatte so lange keinen Bearbeitungskonflikt mehr -.-) Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:39, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) Sorry Ich hatte das UC nicht gesehen aber kann es trotzdem drin bleiben möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 18:14, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Natürlich bleibt es drin. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:15, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Danke scheinst ja begeistert zu sein möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 18:22, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Wovon? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:26, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Vom Bild möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 18:28, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Nein, das sieht beschissen aus. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:29, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Gut dann so besser möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4'']] 18:31, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET)